The present invention relates to the field of medical science and the sub-field of obstetrics. More particularly, this invention relates to a container for storing and examining a placenta following the delivery of a baby. The invention provides a gross placenta examination kit (GPEK) and a method for using the same for non-surgical evaluation of the placenta.
In general, sterile specimen containers for body tissue and the like are well known. One such container is disclosed by Muheim in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,225. A pliable or flexible plastic bag attaches to a rigid spatula-like frame with a lid pivotally mounted thereon and has a top opening for insertion of a placenta, other medical items, and even food. A 2000 cc transparent or translucent bag is recommended for collection and disposal of a placenta. The bag has a single set of markings calibrated for measuring the fluid volume of the placenta in a constrained state within the flexible bag. The markings are disposed only on one side wall of the bag. No suggestion is made that the marks should protrude from the surface of the bag.
There is a need for a container for examining and storing the placenta in essentially a free state, wherein the placenta is supported on its maternal surface and is in an open, easily visible and accessible condition conducive to examination. There is also a need for a container which can measure free state length, width, and height or thickness of a placenta, as well as the diameter and length of the umbilical cord if present.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved container for gross examination and storage of a placenta.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a method of examining a placenta on a gross basis for various characteristics or abnormalities.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a container which is economical to produce and yet easy, accurate and reliable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the drawings, as well as the description and claims which follow.